Project Magnet
Project Magnet was a Canadian military government organisation formed to investigate the unexplained. It was initially shut down and forgotten, but was rebooted in 2012 to deal with the Anomaly crisis. History Project Magnet was formed on 2 December, 1950, as a government bureau for investigating unexplained phenomena such as U.F.O.s. On 21 August, 1954, Project Magnet was officially declared redundant, although it continued to operate at above top-secret. ( , , ) By 2012, Project Magnet was all but forgotten, and Lieutenant Ken Leeds was the only staff member. After Evan Cross confirmed the existence of the Anomalies, Angelika Finch contacted Leeds to try and hand the Anomaly operation over to Project Magnet. Lieutenant Leeds, wanting to incorporate the Anomaly operation into Project Magnet, began trying to get Evan Cross to hand responsibility for the Anomaly project over to him, but Evan kept turning Leeds away. After Leeds helped the Special Projects Group deal with a Terror Bird incursion, Evan decided to allow Project Magnet to act as a military liaison with the SPG, as well as help cover up the Anomaly incursions and clean up the aftermath. After Ken Leeds handed Leggy over to Colonel Henderson Hall, Hall approved the reactivation of Project Magnet to battle the Anomaly phenomenon pending oversight. Colonel Hall also sent Lisa Merriweather to act as a liaison, and ordered that Project Magnet use the Anomalies to collect creatures, plants and bacteria from the past to use to help undo the damage caused by humanity to present day Earth's ecosystem. Major Douglas helped Project Magnet in someway when they collected prehistoric samples from the Mount Seymour Anomaly. He also took his personal camera and took several photos of the Anomaly, intending to keep them. Douglas drove a truck back to the Project's facility, presumably it was carrying the samples and an Ornitholestes. When he arrived, he was met by Leeds who scolded him for taking photos and snapped his SD card. Douglas warned Leeds not to make mistakes like in Kandahar, and tried to convince him the Anomalies were more important that Evan Cross. After Project Magnet was called in to contain an Anomaly on Mount Seymour, they secretly used the Anomaly to collect at least one Ornitholestes specimen from the Jurassic. Following its reactivation, Project Magnet began to restaff up and return to full capacity. When a Pachycephalosaurus appeared in Vancouver, Project Magnet went to help deal with the incursion and to cover up the incursion and the damage caused by the creature. After footage of a Triceratops went viral on the internet, a squad of Project Magnet soldiers led by Ken Leeds travelled to the site to contain the creature. Project Magnet apparently hoped to tranquilise and capture the creature, but these intentions were compromised when they were forced to help Evan Cross and Dylan Weir return the Triceratops through the Anomaly. After Leggy escaped Colonel Hall's custody, Ken Leeds was not informed of the incursion, and a squad of soldiers led by Major Douglas were sent by Colonel Hall to recapture Leggy. Major Douglas' squad's mission ultimately failed when Leggy was captured and killed by Evan and Dylan and half the men killed by Leggy, and Leeds subsequently turned on Douglas and was arrested. Colonel Hall interviewed Leeds on his recent actions and how he had been helping the SPG. Project Magnet made a failed attempt to secure the Special Projects Group's Anomaly technology. Colonel Hall later managed to force Evan Cross to give Project Magnet control over the SPG, with Angelika Finch as Project Magnet's new civilian director. After Toby Nance was poisoned by a Brontoscorpio at Britannia Beach, the Special Projects Group were forced to call in help from Project Magnet and in the process reveal the presence of the Anomaly there to them. Project Magnet subsequently secured the Anomaly, but were forbidden by Ken Leeds from going through to collect specimens, and had Toby treated at the research facility. At Angelika Finch's request, Project Magnet sent a large military search-and-rescue squad led by Colonel Hall through the Britannia Beach Anomaly to rescue Evan and Dylan Weir from the other side. The squad managed to bring Evan and Dylan back through the Anomaly with them to the present along with an Albertosaurus, Connor Temple and Kieran Coles; and after discovering that the other side of the Anomaly was part of a Spaghetti Junction, Colonel Hall had Project Magnet secure the Anomaly site and send heavy military personnel. When the Albertosaurus broke free and went on a rampage, Project Magnet initially tried to kill the creature, until Colonel Hall was attacked by it and Ken Leeds ordered the soldiers to stand down and allow the Special Projects Group to force the Albertosaurus back through the Anomaly. Personnel Appearances * * * * * * * (DVD only) * * * * * * Trivia *"Project Magnet" was a real life government funded program established in 1950, under the direction of Wilbert B. Smith, created for detecting U.F.O.s using magnetism. It was formally active until mid-1954, and informally active without government funding until Smith's death in 1962. Category:Organisations Category:Projects Category:Project Magnet Category:Anomaly personnel